The present invention refers to a mounting arrangement for the fixation and lower suspension of a hermetic compressor, usually employed in small refrigerating appliances, such as those existing in refrigerators, freezers, etc.
There are well known in the prior art the hermetic compressors comprising a shell, which is formed of a steel plate at least in its lower half portion and in whose bottom are affixed external basic plates, for seating and affixing the shell onto a supporting structure. Also in the bottom of the shell are internally attached metallic pins for mounting the lower suspension of a motor-cylinder block assembly provided inside the shell.
In these known compressors, the mounting arrangement of the basic plates and metallic pins to the shell involves the use of welding (of the projection type) as a fixation means between said parts. In this constructive solution, the basic plates are externally welded to the bottom of the shell and then the shell receives internally, also by welding, the metallic pins into which will be posteriorly inserted the suspension means, such as the known suspension pins.
While this mounting arrangement of the prior art leads to a safe mutual fixation of the different parts, it has the inconveniences of a higher cost in the process of joining the component parts, the adjustment of a higher number of parameters of the involved machines in the welding process, less guarantee for maintaining the dimensional standards between the welded parts, a higher number of components to be aggregated to the compressor and a higher number of steps in the manufacturing process.
It is a general objective of the present invention to provide a mounting arrangement for the components considered herein in a hermetic compressor, allowing to simplify the productive process, reducing the number of components and the cost, and offering more guarantee for maintaining the dimensional standards of the product to be obtained.
The objective above is attained by providing a mounting arrangement for a hermetic compressor of the type comprising a shell formed of a metallic plate at least in its lower portion and affixing, externally, basic plates for seating and affixing the hermetic compressor on a supporting structure and, internally, pins for mounting the suspension.
According to the invention, the shell incorporates, inferiorly and in a single piece, for each basic plate, at least one tubular projection with the upper end opened to the inside of the shell and with the lower end closed, fitted and tightly retained inside a drawn recess of a respective basic plate, each tubular projection and each respective drawn recess being mechanically and jointly deformed, so that the lower end of the tubular projection presents an external contour substantially larger than the external contour of the remaining of the axial extension of said tubular projection, the internal contour of the drawn recess being defined by the external contour of the respective tubular projection along the extension thereof.
The mounting arrangement defined above allows to achieve, by means of a single fitting and mechanical shaping operation, the fixation of each basic plate to the shell, with the simultaneous formation of a usually cylindrical housing internally to each tubular projection and which is opened to the inside of the shell, and in whose inside may be fitted a respective pin of the lower suspension system of the motor-cylinder block assembly of the compressor.